The road to becoming fourth
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: Years later, after becoming third, Rikuo has a little girl who will one day be the fourth supreme commander. But what trials await her and her friends? OCxRyota-neko, OCxMezumaru  very little , Friend's OCxKappa
1. A typical day

The road to becoming fourth

Act 1: A typical day

"Heheheheh, with this handy little trap, there's no way that Rikku-sama would be able to get to school." A dirty blonde hair cat eared girl chuckled quietly to herself as she hid behind a corner, holding of what appeared to be an end of a rope that slanted as it went up to the ceiling than down to the ground in front of two sliding doors. That end of the rope was tied into a loop, small enough to ensnare a foot or two.

As the cat eared girl continued to chuckle to herself, she didn't notice the person that was behind her.

"Now what in the world could we be laughing about now, Akira?" a deep yet high voice said from behind the one that was being referred to Akira.

"Waiting for Rikku-sama to come out and trap her so she won't be able to go to school today." Akira said as she tightened her grip on the rope.

"Oh, is that so?" the voice said as it moved its head in front of Akira's view, reveling a shoulder length black hair girl with black colored eyes. "Well, looks like you have to get up earlier and be quick eyed to notice me fast enough to actually catch me."

"Ri-Ri-Rikku-sama?" Akira exclaimed as she was hoisted into the air herself.

"Just like all the other times before, you fail at noticing when your in an enemy's trap, you baka neko." Rikku said with no emotion showing on her face.

"Damn you Rikku!" Akira yelled at the top of her lungs. "When I get out of here-!"

"Rikku-sama, it's time for you to head to school." A silver hair headless woman said as she came walking up to the two girls bickering.

"Haruka, would you mind leaving Akira like this until I return from school today?" Rikku said as she smiled at the one called Haruka.

"Hai, as you wish, fourth heir." Haruka said as she took the rope that was holding up Akira away from her master.

"Arigatou. Well then, I'm off!" Rikku said as she went to the foyer.

"Have a nice day! Oh, and Yuki-onna prepared lunch for you!" Haruka said after Rikku.

"Tell her to give it to Akira; I'm coming home at noon anyway!" Rikku said as she disappeared.

"Hai!" Haruka yelled. She turned her detached head towards Akira who jumped a little if she was standing straight up. "Well, you heard Rikku-sama; I have to leave you like this."

"Haruka! You heartless floating head!" Akira cried as Haruka tied the end of the rope to one of the supporters of the Nura clan's mansion.

"Arigatou for thinking so highly of me." Haruka said with a smile before she left to return to her chores; leaving Akira to curse at her in her head.

"Oi, Mezumaru, Gozumaru, I'm going!" Rikku yelled out behind her as she headed out the door.

"I still don't get it why we have to be the babysitters for her." Gozumaru said as he followed after her.

"It's because Gyuki-sama ordered us to do so!" Mezumaru chirped as he followed along with Gozumaru.

"I know, I know." Gozumaru said.

"Good morning, Nura-san!" A girl with long dark blue hair with a patch of sky blue on top of her head tied partly into pigtails said as she walked up behind Rikku, Gozumaru, and Mezumaru.

"Good morning, Mizumaru-chan!" Mezumaru sang as he saw a huge bento box in the girl's arms.

"Oh, good morning Mezu, Gozu. How are you doing?" the girl, Mizumaru asked with a soft smile.

"Despite the little bumps that Gozu keeps giving me, I'm fine." Mezumaru said cheerfully.

Gozumaru glared at Mezumaru for a minute before he hit him in the head with his fist.

"Ow! See! He hits me every time I say something that embarrasses him!" Mezumaru cried to Mizumaru while covering the new bump.

"It's because you don't know how to shut up." Gozumaru said as he crossed his arms.

"You're so mean!" Mezumaru said in a teary voice.

Mizumaru couldn't help but laugh at the two bickering partners. Rikku just stared at the two as if she was calling them idiots.

"So Mizumaru, when's Akio arriving? I remember you saying that she was coming back from England sometime this time." Rikku asked, breaking up the fight.

"Oh, yes well about that…" Mizumaru trailed off as she stared at her huge bento box.

"I arrived earlier than expected for Mizumaru and would like a place to stay. Would it be alright if I stay at the main house?" Another shoulder length black hair girl asked as she appeared behind Mizumaru. She was shorter than Rikku and had a black blindfold over her eyes.

"Let me ask my dad when I get home at noon and than we'll see but as for me, I don't see why not." Rikku said as she looked at the younger girl known as Akio.

"Is it me, or has Akio grown shorter since I last saw her?" Mezumaru teased as she looked down at Akio.

"When I get my bodyguard…" Akio trailed off angrily.

"You just like teasing her, don't you Mezu?" Rikku asked boredly.

"As much as you like dreaming about Ryota." Mezumaru said in response.

"I think it's time that we get to school, Akio why don't you come along and have a 'tour of the school'?" Rikku said with a huge smile.

Akio smiled a devious smile as she got what Rikku was saying.

"Rikku, you are devious as always." Akio said quietly, "Of course I'll come see this middle school that Mizumaru has told me so much about."

"Great! Well, than let's go. We don't want to be late for morning classes, now do we?" Rikku said as she walked into the school yard.

"Why does Rikku-sama always have to leave around noon?" Mezumaru exclaimed as he ran around the school yard.

"It's because of her mother's family, the "Demon eyes Kyo" side always comes out at noon and no one knows but us at this school." Akio said as ran after Mezumaru with a puppet doll in her hand.

"She could've at least have punished me herself before she left instead of you!" Mezumaru complained as he continued running.

"Welcome home, master." A group of demons said as a long red hair girl with blood red eyes walked into the main house's court yard with Gozumaru following behind her.

"So, how are you going to ask your dad about Akio?" Gozumaru asked the girl.

"Like normal." Was the girl's only response.

"Thank goodness we're home!" Mezumaru exclaimed as he hugged one of the house's post, with Mizumaru and Akio following shortly behind.

"Are you thank scared of me already?" Akio asked as she watched Mezumaru making a fool of himself.

"Hey guys." A sliver hair girl with gold eyes said as she open the main door.

"Good evening, Nura-san." Mizumaru said with a smile.

"Good evening." Akio said to the girl who was actually Rikku.

"Talked to my dad and he's okay with it." Rikku said with a cat like smile.

"What made him say yes?" Akio asked.

"Threatened to get married to Ryota tomorrow and move in with him and totally forget my duties as fourth heir and live my life as a restaurant owner." Rikku said with pride.

"That's just like you." Akio and Mizumaru said.

Just than, a clock struck six.

"Looks like it's time for another transformation." Akio said.

"At least this one will last a little longer than the others." Rikku said as her sliver short hair lifted up and stretched out to the side as it turn to its original color. Some of the hair stayed to be side bangs. Her eyes started to turn into a lightish red color while curvy lines went down half way down her face from the corner of her eyes. Her clothes stared to change from a boy's school uniform to a black female yukata with a sliver cloak. She grew taller as well.

"Welcome, Rikku of the night." Akio said as she slowly took off her blindfold.


	2. Zen comes for a visit

Act 2: Zen comes for a visit

"Thankfully it's a Sunday today; we'll be helping Akio to learn the rules of this house hold. And I mean all the rules, am I making myself clear Akira? I can see that you're busy hugging Kappa again." Rikku said as she looked towards the pond where Kappa lived, seeing him and a dirty blonde hair cat eared girl hugging him to death.

"Let me have my Kappa and you can have your cat boy." Akira said as she half glared at Rikku.

"Fine, but Kappa has duties of his own and as do you, so if you don't do them, than no Kappa for a month." Rikku ordered.

"Latter!" Akira whined as she hugged Kappa tighter.

Rikku just stared at them for a few more minutes before turning around and facing Akio.

"You remember Akira, right?" Rikku asked.

"How in the world can anyone forget that perverted cat girl that, if memory serves me right, kept falling for the same trap that you always played on her?" Akio said.

"She still does." Rikku said, loud enough for Akira to overhear.

"I do not!" Akira said as she got out of the pond and walked towards Rikku but was hoisted up again.

"See?" Rikku said as she showed Akio.

"Is she that stupid?" Akio asked, teasingly.

"I can hear you!" Akira yelled.

"Kappa, why don't you come with us to help give Akio a tour of the house?" Rikku said with a fake smile.

"Don't you dare take Kappa away from me!" Akira protested.

But it was too late; Kappa had already gotten out of the pond and followed Rikku and Akio into the house.

"You're all mean!" Akira said as she whined even more.

"So, Akio, where would you like to explore first?" Rikku asked.

"I don't really have a place in mind." Akio said.

"Well, then, why don't we start in the kitchen? I'm hungry anyway." Rikku said as she quickened her pace.

"For some strange reason, every time I came here, you always happen to be hungry." Akio stated.

"It's because Akira always gets on my nerves more whenever you came over." Rikku stated, again.

"And that causes you to grow hungry?" Akio asked.

"For some strange reason yes." Rikku said.

"You never changed did you?" Akio asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Rikku asked.

"You make up the most illogical reasons why you do things." Akio stated.

"It's a habit of mine." Rikku laughed a little while making a cat face.

"You've been hanging around Ryota-neko too much." Akio said.

"Nope, haven't been to his place in awhile so it's all because of Akira again." Rikku said as she went back to her normal expression.

"He must feel lonely without his little kitten." Akio said teasingly.

"Mezumaru missed you too, Akio." Rikku said as she smirked a little.

"I hate you for that." Akio said as she somewhat glared at a cat like Rikku.

"Rikku-sama!" Haruka exclaimed as she ran up towards Rikku and the others.

Rikku merely glared at Haruka as she came up to them.

"What is it, Haruka?" Rikku asked, annoyed that her getting food will be delayed.

"Zen-sama is here to visit you." Haruka said.

"Tell Kejoro to bring a lot of snacks in the family room then." Rikku said with a pout.

"Yes, Rikku-sama." Haruka said as she bowed towards Rikku and left.

"Kappa, you get to come with us too. I don't want to leave you here with Akira running around." Rikku said as she and Akio made their way to the family room where Zen was waiting for them.


End file.
